


Ashes to Ashes

by ultsamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Witches, Wolves, it gets violent in later chapters, more side characters will be introduced later, rated m for violence and blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsamo/pseuds/ultsamo
Summary: With a hundred year old treaty and three gem stones holding peace over the community, the Witches, Vampires, and Wolves live in solidarity. They get along as much as they can but with cunning wolves, belligerent vampires, and strong-headed witches, it was hard to live amongst one another without conflict. When one of the gem stones is stolen from a village, chaos ensues. Fingers are pointed, tempers are raised, and betrayals happen. With a missing gem stone and wicked creatures on edge, death is around the corner.
Relationships: Twice Ensemble - Relationship, ships will be tagged as they’re introduced
Kudos: 16





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is something that i've been working on for a good while. it was going to be a mythological au however i could not find enough research so that au was turned into this. i know i've never been good with writing and completing aus in the past but with some motivation and my love for this concept, i am determined to finish. expect 10-20 chapters for this au. happy reading!

_March 2nd, 1920_

_Today would mark an important event in supernatural history. After the most deadliest war between the witches, vampires, and wolves that left nearly two thousand people dead, one bloodline from each group would come together and sign a treaty._

_The Cercle D'arbres Coven, Roșu Sângeriu Clan, and Mávro Fengári Pack will come together at the hands of their elders and sign a peace treaty. Bloodshed between the lineages was no more. From now until forever, peace shall remain and death from the other's hands shall cease._

_The highest elder from each lineage will take a knife, slice a wound open across their palm, and squeeze their hand into a fist, their blood dripping down onto the pivotal piece of paper, essentially confirming the pact and instating a peace treaty that will hold for all eternity._

_Park Sun-Hee_

Jihyo sighs as she reads over the wrinkled page in her great-grandmother's diary. It was one of the many things passed down to her, grazing the hands of her grandmother and mother first. Along with a ring that has their coven symbol engraved into the top. The only witches that were allowed to have that ring was the Priestess, also known as the head of the coven. All her life, Jihyo trained for the moment to lead the Cercle D'arbres Coven, a coven for hereditary witches, those who rely heavily on their ancestors. Cercle D'arbres is French for Circle of Trees. Their coven symbol also stems from the name, a circle with a tree in the middle, the branches extending to the top of the circle, and the roots extending to the bottom.

Their magic comes from their ancestral burial ground, a circle of trees that is just a couple yards into the forest near the Witch Village. There were three more covens that lived in the village with Jihyo's, however they consisted of different witches. There are the Celtic Witches, those who study and worship Celtic druids and magic. Next, are the Dianic Witches who focus on female deities, and lastly, the Elemental Witches, those who work with fire, water, air, and earth.

One of Jihyo's coven mates and friends, Mina, is both a hereditary and elemental witch. Her mother was a hereditary witch while her father was an elemental one. Being both made Mina one of the most powerful witches in the village. Though, she comes second to Jihyo, who possesses the power of a hereditary witch and a Priestess.

Their other friend, Dahyun, wasn't as powerful as them considering she is only a hereditary witch, but her beliefs made her one of the strongest witches in the village. When it comes to witchcraft, belief was one of the biggest components. Without belief, their craft would be nothing and their coven would powerless.

The only other thing leaving their coven strong and tall is their lineage gem stone. A dark green gem stone that is hidden somewhere safe in the coven house. That gem holds the lives and powers of the ancestors that came from the Cercle D'arbres Coven. If used correctly, the coven could wipe out any and everything that got in their way. If fallen into the wrong hands, it could do quite the opposite. The Cercle D'arbres Coven would be no more.

-

In the middle of the town, lives the Vampire Village. There, four clans reside in their own houses, staying away from each other and the other villages. It was rare that you'd see two or more clans side by side as they would rather live off with their own clan rather than living in one huge clan.

  
However, there is one clan that is considered the biggest, most powerful, and strongest. The Roșu Sângeriu Clan, Romanian for Blood Red, is the head of all the vampire clans in the village. The clan is led by Matriarch Chou Tzuyu, the youngest but wisest vampire in the village. She doesn't speak much to those who aren't Jeongyeon and Sana, her closest friends since childhood. Tzuyu took over the clan when she was only 20 years old, 200 in vampire years. When her father and mother were killed in the war that sparked the peace treaty, Tzuyu was crowned as Matriach of the Roșu Sângeriu Clan at 10 years old.

Jeongyeon was only a few years older than her, 23 in human years but 223 in vampire years, Jeongyeon was an older sister to Sana, who was the same age but born a few months afterwards, and Tzuyu. Her domain was her strength. Being one of the strongest in the village, and the town, puts Jeongyeon at a higher rank than most. She was named second in command by Tzuyu herself. The other clans and even vampires from their own knew that Jeongyeon was to be given the upmost respect and if not, their head would end up on a wooden stake at the hands of the young Matriarch.

Sana was the epitome of the typical vampire. Good-looking, cunning, and fast. Being the fastest in the village and the town had its perks. Combined with her cleverness and looks, Sana was quite the deceiving vampire. She's ranked third in the clan, highly respected by her own clan and the ones surrounding them. She was quite the warrior too, always knowing how to put up a good fight and can end one pretty quicky.

Just like the Cercle D'arbres Coven, the Roșu Sângeriu Clan have their own gem stone. A blood red gem that is placed in a sealed box in Tzuyu's jewlery room. The box had a huge crest on it. On the crest was the clan's symbol, a regular rose with thorns poking from the stem. However, there are blood drops dripping from the petals. Their gem works just like the witch's gem does. If used correctly, the opposing species will be wiped out but if used by any other than Tzuyu's clan, the vampires will be eradicated.

-

On the far left of the town holds the Wolves Village. There are four packs and the ruling pack is the Mávro Fengári Pack, which is Greek for Black Moon. The alpha of this pack was Hirai Momo. She was fairly young as well, only in her early 20s. She was the alpha of alphas, the only person who had complete control over all the packs. She doesn't use this to her advantage however considering that the packs are super close with each other, unlike the vampires. Momo was crowned as alpha when her father passed away three years ago. Her mom was still alive but considering her old age, she passed down the title to Momo who accepted it gracefully.

Momo ended up naming her childhood friend, Nayeon, as her second in command. It was only right that she did so. Nayeon had been there since Momo was born, being only two years older than her. Once Momo was able to communicate and walk, they had grown closer. Nayeon's father was the second in command for Momo's father so it was only right that they kept tradition. Both of Nayeon's parents were still alive but they moved away with Momo's mom after the death of her father, figuring that it was time for them to settle down and leave the pack to Momo. Nayeon is the strongest beta in the Wolf Village and she was even stronger in her wolf form. She leads the hunts, the betas, warriors, and omegas following behind her. She is just as respected as Momo is, the other wolves looking up to her.

Chaeyoung was the leader for the warrior wolves. She was appointed as leader by Momo. They had recently gotten closer but their families have always been a tight ship. Chaeyoung's mother was the best friend of Momo's. However, Chaeyoung's mother had passed ten years ago, losing her life during a hunt. Chaeyoung was just 11 when she died and having to deal with the death of her mother at such a strong age turned her into the warrior she is now. She's a bit undersized than some of the other warriors, her wolf form being slender and small, but she got the job done. With the strongest bite and being the quickest, she led the hunts when Nayeon was busy with Momo or handling her own business.

The wolves' gem was a black color, taking after their symbol which was a full moon but half of it was the head and upper body of a wolf while howling. They keep their gem in Momo's father's office. The office hasn't been touched since his death, Momo having made another room her own office, feeling like she shouldn't mess with the room where her father lived half of his life in.

The door stayed locked and only a certain key could open it, which Momo kept on around her neck on a necklace. All the gems in the town worked the same one so each village kept their gems well protected. If it were to end up in the wrong hands, chaos would break out and all of their lives would be in danger. Not only could it wipe out the species to which the gem belonged to, but it could cause something to happen that hasn't happened in years.

The supernatural creatures feared only one thing, and that was The Carnage. The meaning of it was in the name itself, a massacre, killing of a large number of people, but to put it simply: death. The last Carnage to happen was three years before the war and treaty took place. Nearly wiped out the entire population of the town, the vampires taking the most losses and the wolves second. If all three gems are collected and out of the hands of its respective species, then the entire community would be wiped out and there would be no witches, vampires, or wolves left.

The three of them don't agree on a lot of things but they did have one community rule. Keep all gems safe at _all_ costs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
